


james is the shortest y'all misinformed

by spaced_unicorn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Multi, Reincarnation, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_unicorn/pseuds/spaced_unicorn
Summary: jems; dolley can 100% chuck me across a room one handedjems; and you are asking me to pull her back from punching alejandro





	james is the shortest y'all misinformed

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite is James so I have the most info on him  
> reincarnation au  
> Dolley and Jamie have a platonic best friendship.
> 
> this was fun

**fight.jpeg added green_is_basic, sew_you_wanna_be_a_hero_kid, makeup-king and many others to REINCARNATION ASS**

**dolley-up;** i have a sudden want to destroy

 **jems** ; n o

 **fight.jpeg;** OH FUCK

 **fight.jpeg;** HOW ARE YOU ALREADY HERE

 **green_is_basic** ; PULL DOLLEY BACK JAMIE

 **jems** ; dolley can 100% chuck me across a room one handed

 **jems** ; and you are asking me to pull her back from punching alejandro

 **jems** ; reminder that i am 5'4 and definitely too light for this shit

 **dolley-up;** tru

 **fight.jpeg;** o w

 **sew_you_wanna_be_a_hero_kid;** alex why did you do this

 **fight.jpeg;** i found out we might be people from the late 1700's

 **jems** ; ...

 **jems;** kay

 **sew_you_wanna_be_a_hero_kid;** why are you so calm jamie???

 **jems;** a kid i know is also a reincarnate so like i'm used to it??

 **jems** ; he ended up being thomas jefferson but i cant see tristan jorge being him

 **fight.jpeg** ; wait that's who jorge is??

 **fight.jpeg** ; oh god

 **jems;** hold on ill add him

**jems has added mac-and-no to REINCARNATION ASS**

**fight.jpeg;** jaMIE WHY DID YOU DO  T H A T

 **mac-and-no;** okay rude

 **dolley-up** ; gotta go

**dolley-up has left REINCARNATION ASS**

**jems;** dolley where are you going

 **jems;** doNT LEAVE ME WITH THEM

* * *

**Private Chat with jems and dolley-up**

**jems;** where did you go

 **jems;** you sonic-ed it out of there

 **dolley-up:** jamie that isn't a word

 **dolley-up** ; i had the urge to punch so I went to the gym

 **jems;** can you meet me at my house??

 **dolley-up:** sure...

 **dolley-up:** can you add me back to the chat?

* * *

**REINCARNATION ASS**

**jems has added dolley-up to REINCARNATION ASS**

**jems;** i have a feeling i know who i was

 **fight.jpeg;** whom

 **jems;** james mc'frickin madison

 **jems;** okay i'm sure

 **jems** ; dorothy "dolley" panque

 **jems** : get your ass over here so I can platonically cuddle you to  d e a t h

 **fight.jpeg:** jamie doesn't mess around with his previous life's wife

 **jems:** dolley is nothing more to me than an older sister now, alex

 **dolley-up:** awe jamie I'm flattered

 **dolley-up:** coming


End file.
